metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Torture device
Where did this info come from? I don't think it came from the database. This information comes not from the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, but from the Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, by Millennium Books. It seems to be the only thing that contains this information. I also got information for Forklift, Nuclear Warhead, and Ketchup from this book. I got it when I first bought the original PlayStation Metal Gear Solid. :Sterlng 18:36, 11 March 2009 ::Are we even sure that Ocelot was gay? He could have just as easily been bisexual, since he did also seem to have an attraction to Sniper Wolf, and was seemingly jealous of the attention she was giving Snake. Weedle McHairybug 04:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I have no idea where the info of this "secret sutscene" with Raiden comes from. Anyone want to provide a source for this? --Fantomas 10:12, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I think the suggestion that Ocelot is gay is a bit ridiculous. Mostly everyone is aware of the Japanese style of humour concerning nudity in the MGS series. Also, prisoners are often stripped naked for interrogation since they feel more psychologically intimidated and vulnerable (remember Bond in Casino Royale?). Also, Snake was stripped because it would aid the electric current reaching his body, isn't that obvious? As for Raiden, who said Ocelot stripped him, maybe it was Solidus, since he performed the actual torture then. Where did that so-called Ocelot quote come from? 'You're all mine'? As Snake would say, 'What the hell?!' -- Bluerock 11:18, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Beats me, I didn't even hear of that scene's existance until AFTER I noticed this article. The only true hint at his possible homosexuality was his kissing Old Snake when he succeeds in getting him into a headlock in the Snake Eater phase. Even then, considering how Revolver Ocelot had also seemed to be jealous of Sniper Wolf for feeding Snake and her overall feeling attraction to him (This occurs before Ocelot tortures Snake, BTW), he could just as easily be bisexual. Also, considering the fact that Ocelot is supposed to be the guy who loves torture (thanks to how Volgin tortured Big Boss/Naked Snake), I'm personally surprised that he didn't even do anything to Raiden in regards to the actual torture. Well, whatever the case, I removed that section. Weedle McHairybug 16:06, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, thats probably the best thing to do. Ocelot didn't really express jealousy at Wolf's attraction for Snake, he just whistles at her as she's leaving cos he thinks she's hot. In the MGS4 fight, the kiss just seems more of a brotherly gesture to me. -- Bluerock 16:16, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, if it's a brotherly gesture, I guess it doesn't confirm anything. Still, assuming that was only remanents of the Liquid Persona when he does that, I'm a bit surprised that "Liquid" would even do that to Snake, seeing how he was supposed to hate Snake's guts because of his so-called getting the better genes. Then again, it's also possible that Liquid, when he possessed Ocelot during MGS2, may have forgave his brother after realizing the mistake (if what he said was true about absorbing Ocelot's memories of the Patriots, then that means that he would also know that who got which genes was actually the other way around, and thus not have a reason to hate Snake.) Weedle McHairybug 16:21, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::::HA HA, that trivia bit was obviously vandalism. No need to call yourself stupid though.